Eczema can be described as an inflammation of the skin where swelling, redness, itching or a burning sensation is present. Sometimes the first inflammation is felt, rather than seen, as it is immediately beneath the skin's surface. Eczema can also be seen as reddened spots, scales, crusts or blisters may also be present, either alone or in combination. It may take a mild form, or be more severe, as in the case of psoriasis.
The present invention has surprisingly determined that the ingestion of cetyl myristate, and particularly cetyl myristate in conjunction with cetyl palmitate, provides an effective treatment of eczema and/or psoriasis.
Cetyl myristate and cetyl palmitate can each be sourced from animals or vegetables. Cetyl myristate is not to be mistaken for cetyl myristoleate which is also a fatty acid derived traditionally from spermaceti by saponification and more recently from the tallow of bovine(s).
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,881 where it is disclosed that the administration of an effective amount of cetyl myristoleate to a mammal is useful in inhibiting or relieving the symptoms of inflammatory rheumatoid arthritis in mammals. Also in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,676 there is disclosure of the use of cetyl myristoleate in the treatment of osteo-arthritis.
It is thought that cetyl myristate has a negligible anti-arthritic activity in laboratory experiments and reference is made to the website www.gcinutrients.com/Newletter.com. However this point is arguable and a product known as cetyl myristate sold by Amerex Corporation of Vista, Calif. purports that cetyl myristate is useful for the treatment of arthritis.
Cetyl myristate is derived from the saturated fatty acid, myristic acid. This acid is found in nutmeg butter, in the fats of Myristicaceae, in palm seed fats, milk fats and also sperm whale oil. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,365 which discloses the preparation of myristic acid from tall-oil fatty acids. It is to be noted that Amerex Corporation source the cetyl myristate used in their products from sunflower oil. See their website at www.hollinet.com.
Cetyl palmitate is derived from the fatty acid, palmitic acid which occurs as the glycerol ester in many oils and fats such as palm oil or Chinese vegetable tallow. A synthetic method of preparation is to react palmitoyl chloride and cetyl alcohol in the presence of magnesium. See the Merck Index, 12th edition at page 336. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,099 which discloses a biosynthetic method of producing cetyl palmitate.
It is an objection of the present invention to provide a medicament to aid in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of eczema and psoriasis which will provide an alternative to existing treatments or to provide the public with a useful choice.